


the view from here

by 4wholecats



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Blood and Injury, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, Impalement, can be viewed as a pairing or platonic. reader's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats
Summary: Cormag readjusts his hold on the knight’s chest as the dragon begins to descend, paying special mind to the ballista bolt that neither of them have the medical knowledge to remove.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114982
Kudos: 14





	the view from here

The view from here is wonderful. Atop his wyvern, Cormag can see where the sun meets the horizon over the treeline; the warm tones of the light bathing the valley in orange and crimson. If not for the current situation, he might have taken Generog for a leisurely flight around the mountain... the fresh air would benefit the both of them, and the weather was perfect for it. He muses quietly to himself as he spurs his mount to fly faster. He can’t quite see camp yet, but he knows it’s right over the ridge. Mere minutes away.

Red, separate from the sunset, attacks his vision, and the wyvern knight leans back ever so slightly. Seth’s hair flies in his face, unsettled by the wind. Cormag leans over slightly to get a better look at the other man, and is dismayed to see that his eyes are closed.

“Oi,” He says, prodding the side of his face with a finger, “Eyes open.”

Seth groans, but half-obeys. His one-sided gaze is clouded and stares at nothing in particular, but that was better than the alternative. He’s not really sitting in the saddle anymore, more just laying on top of Cormag as the other man tries his best to steer with one hand. Cormag readjusts his hold on the knight’s chest as the dragon begins to descend, paying special mind to the ballista bolt that neither of them have the medical knowledge to remove.

Generog circles the camp slowly as Cormag searches for a place to land. Seth shifts in front of him, clawing his way back to consciousness with a mumble and a cough that splatters blood down his chin and onto his already stained clothes. 

“Easy-  _ easy! _ ” Cormag growls, tightening his grip as Seth makes an attempt at sitting up. “I said you should stay awake, not start wiggling around-”

“Where are we…”

“Above camp. We’re gonna get you some help.”

A confused expression crosses Seth’s brow before dissolving back into vague discomfort. “But the battle…”

Cormag snorts mirthlessly as he tugs on Generog’s reins, directing him towards the currently empty pegasus pen. “No more battle for you. Did you forget about this?” He gestures with a finger at the bolt. There’s a surprising lack of blood coming from the wound, but that would probably change soon enough. Hopefully it hadn’t ripped through anything too important.

Seth hums as he looks down at the offending object, and Cormag is infinitely glad that he makes no attempt to remove it in his haze. “My horse..?”

Stone-cold dead after taking a javelin to the neck, and a knight without his horse is made vulnerable. Cormag fumbles for words while trying to concentrate on not crushing any tents. “Uh… I dunno. We’ll send someone back for it.”

“Alright.” Seth’s words fade out as he becomes boneless once more, nearly sliding off the side of the dragon as they finally land. Cormag uses the momentum to drag them both from the beast’s back before depositing the knight in the shadow of Generog’s wing with a grunt.

“I’m gonna go fetch a healer. Don’t move.” Cormag orders. Seth’s response is another cough. The wyvern lord looks to Generog, who stands frozen in the field, unsure of what to do about the strange man using his wing for shelter. 

Cormag points at the dragon as he backpedals toward the gate. “Do not eat him. I will be very cross with you if you eat him.”

Generog snorts and yawns in response, and with that, Cormag spins around and breaks into a run. 

**Author's Note:**

> seth isnt going to be happy when he hears about what happened to the horse
> 
> mayhaps check out my other works as well?


End file.
